Time and tima Again
by LightHope1
Summary: Sakura lived a tough life, Her parents worked for a living and her friends did other things. She reaches the forbidden courtyard in her town and becomes a true artist inside it. She decides that she will sleep. She wakes up 80 years in the past. How will


Fast Car  
  
Sakura sat on her floor in her bedroom staring at the swirling fan above her. She wished it would disappear like her life had. As long as she could remember she had "fit in" just barely. She now had no close friends and she was on the boundary of not being noticed and disappearing. She had been at Walkman Junior High for what seemed like forever. She shook her thoughts again and stood up. Her parents weren't ever home. They worked for a news station and were never home. Sakura was used to it by now. Sakura changed into some shorts and a blue t-shirt and headed to the abandon courtyard to think over her life. She grabbed her sneakers and side bag.  
The courtyard was one of the oldest parts of town. It had large oaks everywhere and overgrown weeds that you knew would never die. It had been like that since her mother was a kid. Her grandmother was sure it was unsafe and had to be torn away. Her grandmother worried too much and cursed at the Syaoran family saying they did horrible things when she was a young child and they should have never moved to our town. The town had no control because it was private property it belonged to the Syaoran family forever it seemed like. Sakura finally reached the center of the garden and the bench that had years of moss on it lay in front of her. She sat down and pulled out her notebook and started drawing the blossoms on the tree in front of her. Her eyes started getting heavy and her body sagged towards the bench and she closed her eyes promising to open them in minute. She closed her mind to the wind and the blossoms landing on her clothes. They tickled her face and made her short brown hair swirled and twirled.  
She fell off the bench and woke to a very different place. Her eyes hurt as she opened them. The sun showed brightly and she had to squint. She felt different too. She stretched her arms out to find a dress in place of her shorts and shirt. They lay on the bench next to her bag. She tested her legs and looked around. The oaks were young and looked like they her just now growing. There was no weeds only perfect grass and the blossom tree looked like a bush. She felt her hair it was short still and in her bag she grabbed her mirror and looked at herself. It showed the girl she knew but a little different. The dress made her look young and she noticed makeup on her cheeks. The sandals had white straps and looked like they couldn't handle much wear and tare. She twirled once and grabbed her bag to explore this new place. She was sure by now that something was wrong but her passion to explore was strong.  
She had just reached the outskirts of the garden when a voice called after her. "Hey you! Hey you what are you doing here?" Sakura swerved around and looked at the boy racing after her. He looked about her age and his outfit shocked her. He wore riding pants and a collared shirt. He reached her and fronded. "You're trespassing on private property. What's your name and I won't report you to the police." Sakura gave him a crazy look and said, "I don't listen to you! Mind your own business anyways!" He smirked at the challenge and went in front of her only passage out of the garden. "You're going to tell me your name!" "You first!" "Name's Li! Yours?" "...." "Well" "..." "You better tell me!" "My name is..." "Well" "Sakura" "Pretty Name" "Thanks" "What were you doing in my family's garden?" "..." "..." "I was drawing a picture of the blossoms!" "Are you good?" "Yea!" "Show me" "OK, Here they are" "..." "..." "Umm, not bad!" "I really need to go home!" He unblocked her passage but fallowed her behind. She reached the street and didn't recognize anything! Her had shivers run up and down her legs and then she closed her eyes for half a second and opened them and walked toward the street called Amble. She turned around and saw him standing where she had stopped. She swung her head back to what was in front of her. Amble was rather a pretty street, it remind of her something she couldn't put her figure on just then. She brown hair still twirled in the wind but she had reached a group of kids playing in the road. The boys looked at her and then they went back to playing hopscotch. One of them came up to her, "Your new aren't you!" "I guess you could say that." "My name is Eriol!" "..." "Yours...." "It's Sakura!"  
  
"Where are you staying?" "I don't really know!" Sakura for some reason couldn't lye to him. He nodded and tilted his head at her. "What year is it?" "..." " His response made her light headed and she realized she was 80 years in the past.  
  
I hope you like! LightHope1 {P.S need help!} 


End file.
